Marshmallow
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: ChoIno. Ino accidentally eats the last marshmallow in the bag. Choji had laid the one rule to never finish a bag of anything and she broke it. Will the two end this feud or will their relationship come to an end simply over one marshmallow.


No. 34 Marshmallow

This fight all started with one marshmallow, but not just a normal marshmallow. No, it was the last marshmallow… and Ino had accidently eaten it. Choji had been shunning her ever since. He had that one rule and she broke it. By accident or not, it had upset him greatly.

"C'mon Choji, I didn't mean it. I know it was yours, but I wasn't thinking. Please Choji, talk to me," Ino begged as she followed him down the street. He kept his silence and it was breaking her heart.

She stopped and drooped her head. The longer she was upsetting Choji, the more her heart was breaking from it. She fell to her knees and began to sob. She heard someone come up behind her and gently lay a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Temari, Shikamaru's wife.

"I heard you calling out to him. Come with me. We need to talk. Just girl to girl, wife to wife," Temari said to her. She reached her hand down to help Ino to her feet. She took it and Temari began to lead her to Shikamaru's cloud watching hill. It had become Temari's thinking place. "Tell me, what exactly happened?"

Ino began to tell her what had happened.

_Choji had finished grilling up steaks on the grill. Ino's steak smaller than his and did not have barbeque sauce on it like his did. Ino had prepared some while rice as well as some green beans to have with it. Ino had set out a pitcher of water and two glasses for the two as well._

_Choji came in with the steaks and put them on the appropriate plates before taking his own seat across from Ino. "Itadakimasu!" the two said in unison. They grabbed their chopsticks and knives and began to eat._

_When the two had finished, Ino cleaned the dishes while Choji cleared the table. When she finished, Ino went over to the cabinet and grabbed the half bag of marshmallows. Choji smiled. He came up to her and grabbed his arms around her waist. "I love you so much," Choji said to her. He kissed her and the two made their way outside to roast the marshmallows._

_The two began to roast the marshmallows and feed it to the other. Part way through, Ino decided she had had enough and all of them were being eaten by Choji. When he had had enough, he kissed her and went inside and upstairs to bed. Ino wanted to stay outside for a little while. She liked the fresh air._

_When she was about to go inside, she noticed there was only one marshmallow left in the bag, without even thinking, she roasted it with the cinders that still burned, and ate it up. She went up to bed, curled into Choji's side, and fell asleep._

_It wasn't until the next morning when Choji confronted her about it did she finally realize it was the last one and it was not meant for her. She continued to apologize profusely and even chase after him, which is where Temari found Ino on the ground in the middle of the street._

"I feel so bad about it, but no matter what I say, he won't talk to me," Ino told her. Temari was on the point of pure disbelief. This whole ordeal was over one marshmallow. To Temari, that was just stupid.

"I guess, the only thing I can see is to make his favorites tonight, and then give him a massage afterwards. He is going have a bad day at work, and he's going to welcome that with open arms," Temari replied with a smirk. Ino looked back up at her with a hopeful expression.

"How would you know he's going to have a bad day?" Ino asked.

"For starters, he's going to have you plaguing his mind, and he's going to have to deal with me harassing him all day. He won't know it's me, but he's totally going to know someone's messing with him,' Temari told her flashing a grin to her. Ino couldn't help but smile.

Temari left Ino on the hill to think. She eventually left to prepare the house and the meal for her husband to get home. She made barbeque pork with spaghetti and chili. For desert, Ino whipped up some strawberry cheesecake. Choji was going to be a happy man tonight.

Choji was disappointed in Ino. She was well aware that it was the last one and that his only, ONLY, rule was never to eat the last of anything except for Ino's healthier food. She had broken that one rule. That hurt.

He made his way to the Hokage's Office. He had to pick up the mission update. He had gotten a B-rank mission to ambush a group of enemy ninja's camped outside the village walls with Kiba and Sasuke. Naruto trusted those three to take care of the 20 or so guys out there.

Choji went out and did his mission. He had gotten hurt because Ino was on his mind. Also, on their way back, he kept getting hit with rocks on the back of his head. Someone was trying to tick him off and they were doing quite a good job of it. He was healed up at the hospital before heading to his spot to think.

He summited his mission report and headed home. It was already past 5-o-clock and the only thing he wanted to do was eat Ino's cooking. If she apologized one more time, he's going to forgive her. He just doesn't have the strength to continue to be mad at her. It was just not in him.

He got home to the sweet and savory smell of Ino's cooking. He smelt spaghetti and barbeque pork. He smelt the chili too! Ino must have cooked all of his favorites to ask for forgiveness.

He made his way into the kitchen to see Ino in an apron and nice dress setting the table. "Super will be ready shortly. Change into something comfortable and come down to eat," Ino told him smiling brightly. His heart leapt. Every time he saw her smile, he fell more in love with her.

He went upstairs and changed a red T-shirt and his pajama bottoms. He made his way downstairs to see Ino waiting for him at the table. She had dished up for him and everything.

"How was the mission today?" she asked bringing up small talk for now.

"It was pretty easy. We had to take out these ninjas camped outside the walls. I didn't get hurt to badly, so I think it went off without a hitch," Choji replied taking a bite out of the chili. It was amazing. Ino was definitely the best cook, outside his mother's because who can resist their mother's home cooking. It was even better than Hinata's and hers was pretty amazing in it.

The rest of the meal finished in silence, with only a few other things being said. Ino gathered all the plates as Choji sat back in his chair. She quickly washed the plates, and went into the fridge. She pulled out a cheesecake, but not just any cheesecake, a strawberry cheesecake. Choji felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

She served him an extra large slice of it with a tall glass of milk. Ino took a considerably smaller piece. "Listen Choji, I'm really sorry about the marshmallow. I honestly wasn't thinking at the time. I know it was yours and I know I broke the one rule you ever set for me. I am truly sorry," she told him.

"Apology accepted. I can't stay mad at you. I just can't," he started. "Also, I can't stay mad when you made such mesmerizing cheesecake. Besides, one marshmallow cannot make me stop loving you." Ino began to tear up. She went over and gave Choji a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you so much! Now, to finish with the rest of what I had planned out," she told him. "Take your cheesecake and go sit on the couch," she ordered. "I'll be there in a second."

He did as he was told. He sat down and ate his cheesecake, falling into a heavenly bliss. He felt her gently fingers come down on his shoulders and begin to rub all the knots from his shoulders and neck. It felt so good right now, and he felt such relief as the knots were rubbed away with such careful and skilled hands. Such gentle hands on his tired neck brought so much tension out of him. He was so happy.

"I love you, Ino. You're the best wife a man could ask for," Choji complimented. Ino giggled happily as she finished up the massage. She moved around the couch and curled into his side.

"I love you too, Choji. I love your belly. I love your personality. I love all of you. You are the best husband a girl could ever wish for," Ino replied. She leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>I love this couple. It always inspires me because Choji has such an enormous heart that I think can only be given to Ino. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review of what you think. I love reading them.<strong>


End file.
